A non-contact type IC card and an IC tag which generate a power source and are operated upon receiving electromagnetic waves by an antenna without having a power source such as a battery have been popularly used in a field of transportation, finance or the like. The non-contact type IC card receives data which is transmitted by modifying electromagnetic waves from a reader/writer (interrogator) and, thereafter, further modifies the received electromagnetic waves and transmits the modified data to the reader/writer (interrogator) (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-274339 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-348152).